Holiday Love Letters
by Cat Steven
Summary: Every holiday, Steven and Connie send each other letters. Connie only has two semesters left in college. Read their letters as they communicate during those two semesters.
1. Thanksgiving (C)

You received an email from yourbooconnie2634 

Dear Steven,

Well, I am off for Thanksgiving break so I thought it would be nice to send a letter to you. I don't get to write to you often so I thought maybe it would be nice to catch up. How've you been (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧? I hope you've been good. I'm so excited to finally catch up with you! Please write back as soon as possible.

Have you been missing me honey (｡◕‿‿◕｡)? I've been missing you so incredibly much…life in college really makes me mad because it's so hard. Well, luckily you've finished college…I just have two semesters left (｡◕‿◕｡). I am soooo f-ing stressed help me please ಥ_ಥ. I'm so sorry, maybe I'm using the text emoticons too much.

Well, I hope you write back soon, baby. I miss you J I hope I sound like myself again in the next letter ;_;.

-Connie


	2. Thanksgiving (S)

You received an email from stevenu2653cbf 

Dear Connie,

Happy Thanksgiving Connie! I am doing well, how about you? ( ﾟヮﾟ) (ﾟヮﾟ ) It's actually quite nice to hear from you (after the 1000th year xP). Pearl misses you for sure. I've had to hear her whine the 40th time (more than that probably) about not training with you :P.

Of course I've been missing you ‿ ! It's been so weird without you here. Since Pearl misses you, you'll probably be getting occasional emails from her or the gems haha ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Expect tons of emails every holiday then!

Well, I have to get going so be sure to send me pics of the feast! ^^

-Steven


	3. Thanksgiving (CC)

You received an email from yourbooconnie2634 

Dear Steven,

[picture]

Here's a pic of my scarecrow! I propped him up by my wallpaper just to seemingly give it some life…mostly to make the picture look cool.

My roomie and I haven't went to the Thanksgiving feast in the café yet. I will let you know once we do. It's going to be amazing.

Well, it seems as if I'm back to my normal self…write back soon!

-Connie


	4. Thanksgiving (SS)

You received an email from stevenu2653cbf 

Dear Connie,

I got your text and the feast looks amazing! Well, I wish I could write more, but tomorrow I have a big day so I'm going to bed. I'm going to start handwriting letters instead of sending emails because I got another text saying you want to see my penmanship or something? Yeah ha-ha.

-Steven


	5. Thanksgiving (CCC)

Dear Steven,

Okay honey, have a good night. I guess I'll contact you again on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. See, even my college lets us get days off for the holidays and my job at Starcoffee gives us days off with pay! :)

Well, I've been painting some things and selling them for a very good deal. Maybe I'll sell some for free for Black Friday tomorrow! And, by the way, Steven, I'm shipping you some of my newest pieces and some of my books. I don't need to worry about the pay, it's free shipping, so I insist.

Well, since I get two months off for Christmas break maybe I'll come by the Temple! You'll never know…Christmas is after all in 30 days and four hours and two minutes at the time I'm writing this! Please write back 12/24, so I'll actually be able to reply to you ASAP.

xoxo Connie xoxo


	6. Christmas Eve (S)

Dear Connie,

Well, it's Christmas Eve and I am ready to celebrate! I hope you can visit the Temple or your family, or both! I don't know how it's going to get handled, but I hope I can at least see you in person. And I'll just be emailing you letters even when you're here :3. I don't need Peridot or anyone else peeping my letters when I'm not looking…talk to you soon!

Xoxo Steven


	7. Christmas Eve (C)

Dear Steven,  
Good news! I get to spend a month with you and a month with my family, then I'm going back. My parents and I consider you all family, so they said I can spend an equal amount of time with you! I can't wait to see your lovely face and the Gems. I want to see how much they've grown! And I want to see how much you've grown, too. Well, I need to get ready. I'm driving to Beach City on Christmas day! I leave to visit my mom and dad and etc. January 25th, and then college starts again February 26th. I love you so much, my sweet!  
Xoxo Connie xoxo


	8. Christmas Eve (SS)

You received an email from stevenu2653cbf

Dear Connie,

Well, since you are packing your bags, I may as well tidy the place up. I figured it was probably easier to send a letter by email! I am so excited to see you too, lovely! I am trying to stay calm in the email. Amethyst misses you….she wants to have a day off with us, like when we were teens and, well…Jasper came to interfere.

I love your paintings. I think you should paint a picture of us ;). Only if you want to ha, I'm not going to force you to paint things you don't want to. It would look pretty sick though.

Pearl misses you too. And Garnet. And Peridot. And pretty much everyone, including me. I love you too, babe! Also, are you an alien? Because you're out of this world ;).

Xoxo Steven


	9. Christmas Eve (CC)

You received an email from yourbooconnie2634

Dear Steven,

I miss you all too so very much! I honestly don't mind if the place is a mess, but do what you'd like haha. And thanks, love! My paintings in my opinion need some work, but I would love to paint a pic of us. Can you send a reference picture I can use? Don't worry, I can mix some colors in my palette to match the photo. And also, are you a big gust of wind? Because you blow me away ;). You're so cute, honey.

Xoxo Connie xoxo


	10. Christmas Eve (SSS)

You received an email from stevenu2653cbf

Dear Connie,

You are so cute yourself!

I am too excited for you to visit. I am nervous though, I've been looking like a mess lately. I hope you don't mind that either! Also, even when you are here, I am going to send you emails nonstop, because why not, and I can't risk getting spied on by the Gems. It's just too risky haha, but I can talk to you in private if we go to where the clothesline is, where we sang our jam buds song and you saved me from that mean seagull! Your paintings are already so amazing – why would they need work? You should create an art website or account, I bet you'd have a ton of followers, me being the first one ;). I'll talk to you again on Christmas day, sweetness. Talk to you later.

Xoxo Steven


End file.
